


Encounter

by eL27



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU
Genre: M/M, after graduate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: encounter — an unexpected meeting with someone or something





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> drabble pendek—yang sangat pendek—ini diilhami setelah saya buka-buka galeri HP dan liat gambar Nagisa dan Karma versi dewasa :') dan maafkan jika endingnya yaaa begitu :')

Pekerjaannya sebagai guru disalah satu SMP swasta membuat Nagisa Shiota cukup lelah di setiap harinya. Belum lagi terkadang banyak murid-muridnya yang menjahilinya membuat Nagisa semakin lelah.

Libur akhir pekan ini entah kenapa Nagisa merasa rindu pada sekolah SMP-nya dulu. Dimana banyak sekali kenangan dan memori bersama dengan teman-teman sebayanya dulu.

Di sinilah Nagisa sekarang. Berada di depan gedung sekolahnya dulu yang terpencil di atas gunung. Nagisa tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya dulu di halaman gedung sekolahnya ini.

Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati gedung. Nagisa mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat gembok pintu sekolahnya itu sudah terbuka. Seingatnya yang mempunyai kunci dari gembok ini adalah Isogai Yuuma—ketua kelasnya.

Perlahan Nagisa berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya ketika mendengar suara aneh dari arah sana.

Nagisa mematung di ambang pintu kelas. Seseorang sudah berada di sana lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Ka-Karma...." Nagisa berbisik tidak percaya.

Seketika pemuda yang di sebutkan namanya itu menoleh pada Nagisa. Wajah Karma masih terlihat tampan seperti dulu, masih seperti yang Nagisa ingat dahulu.

Karma tersenyum ketika melihat Nagisa.

Kedua mata Nagisa tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Karma setelah tujuh tahun lamanya Karma menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dulu setelah upacara kelulusan dan perpisahan SMP, Karma tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Nagisa.

Bulir air mata terjatuh dari sudut mata Nagisa. Ia terisak pelan setelahnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Karma berjalan menghampiri Nagisa. "Jangan menangis," ucap Karma menghapus bekas air mata Nagisa.

"Ak-aku... Ka-Karma..." Nagisa tidak bisa berbicara. Ia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih jaman SMPnya.

"Ssstt... aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa," bisik Karma memeluk tubuh mungil Nagisa.

Nagisa mengangguk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Karma.

Karma tersenyum melihat Nagisa berada di pelukannya. "Tadaima, Nagisa..."

"O-okaeri, Karma..."

 

—FIN—


End file.
